MEMORIAS DE MI INFANCIA EL NOMBRE PERDIDO
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Suceso basado en un hecho real acontecido en mi vida tiempo atrás, que me revelo grandes cosas, permitiéndome conocer mas sobre mi mismo y a valorar quien soy y lo que tengo.
1. LA JOVEN DE LA PINTURA

**MEMORIAS DE MI INFANCIA. EL NOMBRE PERDIDO**

La siguiente historia esta basada en hechos de la vida real, los nombres de las personas que aparecen en el fueron cambiados por respeto a ellos.

**Capitulo 1. La joven del cuadro.**

"_**Recuerdo muy bien ese día, era ya entrada la tarde del 15 de Junio de 1997, cuando llego a mi casa aquel extraño presente".**_

Hola mama ya llegue.

Que bueno mi amor, como te fue en la escuela.

Bien, pero whoau ¿y qué es eso?

Mira hijo me ha llegado una pintura que me envió tu tía Ofelia de México, no es hermoso.

Si es muy bello mama y ¿quien es el autor?

Haber déjame ver, no dice el nombre por ninguna parte, que raro no crees.

Si es verdad y ¿dime donde lo colgaras?

Haber pienso que en la sala se vera muy bien, así que lo pondré aquí.

Ayúdame Andrés

Por supuesto querida.

Ya esta, quedo perfecto, bueno ahora vuelvo tengo que ir a ver a mi comadre Tina.

Ok.

Y bien que te parece hijo, ese lugar es perfecto para que todos los que entren en la casa la miren al llegar.

Si lo es papa, pero hay algo que…

¿Qué cosa?

No se como decirlo, pero es que…

Chris, ¿qué tanto es lo que miras en esa pintura?

Esto…esta extraña jovencita que esta aquí retratada.

¿Y qué es lo raro en eso?

Que si observas con cuidado la pintura, todos lo niños dibujados en ella están sonriendo y se miran felices, pero ella no, su rostro muestra que esta triste.

¿Quizás ese fue el contraste que quiso darle el autor al cuadro?

Tal vez pero aun así…

¿Aun así que hijo?

No puedo evitar mirar el rostro de la joven se ve tan real, que casi puedo sentir su tristeza.

Continuara…


	2. EXTRAÑO COMPORTAMIENTO

**Capítulo 2. Extraño comportamiento**

"_**A partir de ese día, cada vez que llegaba a casa después de la escuela, siempre me detenía a observar aqunue sólo fuera por un breve momento, aquella extraña pintura".**_

"_**No puedo explicar con palabras la sensación que me producía el sólo mirar dicho cuadro, no tanto por la obra en si, que por demás era muy hermosa, que por el hecho de que cada vez que miraba el rostro de aquella joven veía reflejado algo muy humano, un sentimiento que no podía descifrar con claridad".**_

"_**En ocasiones era una gran tristeza, en otras, una incesante amargura y otras veces, una profunda soledad, siempre era una emoción diferente la que me trasmitía aquello ojos aperlados que sobresalían del resto de los personajes dibujados en el lienzo".**_

"_**Una noche de viernes, luego de un mes de que el cuadro llegara a mi casa, tenia muchas dificultades para conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua".**_

"_**En camino de regreso hacia mi cuarto tuve la extraña sensación de dirigirme hacia donde estaba la pintura".**_

"_**Me pare a un distancia prudente de esta como mi dictaba mi sentido común y procedí a observarla de nuevo con gran detenimiento".**_

"_**Después de eso, no se explicar con claridad lo que paso por el resto de aquella noche, ya que el recuerdo que tengo después de me quede mirando el cuadro, fue el haber escuchado la voz de mi madre llamándome."**_

Christian…Christian.

Eh mama, ¿eres tú?

Claro que soy yo hijo, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Temprano, que no es de noche todavía.

Pero hijo si son las 6:30 de la mañana.

¿Qué?

"_**Si que grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que 5 hrs habían pasado aproximadamente desde que me levante de mi cama para observar la pintura y lo más extraño del caso es que no podía recordar nada de lo hecho en ese lapso perdido de tiempo, por lo que solo puede responderle a mi madre lo siguiente:"**_

No lo se mama, tu juro que no lo se.

**Continuara…**


	3. LLAMANDO EN SUEÑOS

**Capítulo 3. Llamado en sueños**

"_**Luego de aquel extraño incidente, todo pareció volver a la normalidad después de un tiempo, cada vez que llegaba a casa después de la escuela, aun me detenía a ver por momentos aquella pintura, pero esta vez sin obsérvala tan profusamente".**_

"_**Algo en mi mente me decía que era mejor mantenerse alejado de aquel cuadro, aun que desconocía aun la razón para ello, así como también decidí, el tampoco contarlo a nadie en mi familia, tras pensar que no me lo creerían, por pensar que se tratará de una invención de mi imaginación".**_

"_**El tiempo siguió su marcha, un mes, 2 meses, 3 meses y nada más aconteció, lo que me llevo a pensar que todo lo anteriormente ocurrido había sido sólo un sueño".**_

"_**Grave error, ya que una noche de invierno, mientras dormía placidamente mi sueño nocturno".**_

Ayu…Ayu…Ayuda…Ayuda…Ayúdame…Ayúdame…

"_**Una y otra vez se repetía esa misma frase en mi sueño con gran fuerza".**_

"_**Hasta tal grado de hacerme despertar de sobremanera".**_

Ah…Ah…pero que fue eso…que extraño sueño es el que acabo de tener.

Cuanto dolor, cuanto pesar, cuanta soledad.

"_**En ese momento me di cuenta que de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas".**_

Pero ¿qué es esto? ¿porqué estos llorando?

No puedo entenderlo.

"_**En ese instante una imagen vino tan clara a mi memoria dándole sentido a lo que acababa de ver en mi sueño".**_

El rostro de esa chica en la pintura, no puedo equivocarme, esos ojos, eran los de ella, su misma mirada.

Dios mió, que es lo que esta pasado, por que soy el único al que le pasa todo esto.

"_**La incertidumbre de no poder comprender lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, me agobiaba".**_

"_**Esa noche no puede volver a cerrar los ojos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desde mi niñez, sentí un miedo escalofriante en todo mi ser que me hacia estremecer hasta lo mas profundo de mi alma".**_

**Continuara…**


	4. ENCUENTRO CON UN FANTASMA

**Capítulo 4. Encuentro con un fantasma**

"_**Los días continuaron pasando con normalidad sin que nada mas ocurriese".**_

"_**Y después de algún tiempo, volví a pensar seriamente si todo esto no había sido producto de mi gran imaginación…pero que iluso fui al pensarlo nuevamente…ya que todo esto cambiaria en aquel día de invierno".**_

"_**En aquella ocasión me había quedado a ver televisión hasta entrada la noche en el sala de mi hogar cuando un extraño sonido llamo mucho mi atención".**_

"_**Al principio pensé que el sonido provenía de fuera de la casa, a causa de nuestra mascota Conan, un perro doberman que teníamos atado en el patio para vigilar de noche, pero luego de que salí para verlo, note que ese extraño sonido no era producto de el, por lo que regrese de inmediato para continuar disfrutando de la velada".**_

"_**El tiempo paso y luego de casi de 2 horas de completa normalidad, un nuevo sonido se escucho en el lugar".**_

"_**Esta vez a diferencia de primero, podía escuchar con claridad la voz de una niña que entre sollozos pedía ayuda una y otra vez".**_

"_**No puede ocultar mi temor al escuchar tales lamentos, por lo que estuve a punto de gritar para llamar a mi padres cuando una fuerte luz me deslumbro por un momento, haciendo que la tele se apagara en el acto y las luces del techo se fundieran, quedándome así en la completa penumbra, entonces fue cuando pudo divisar la silueta de lo parecía ser una joven mujer".**_

"_**Ante lo fantástico del suceso, por en breve momento quede paralizado, como resultado de la sorpresa y el miedo que este fenómeno me producía y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en tal momento fue comenzar a rezar toda oración que me supiese pensando que se trataba de una aparición maligna".**_

"_**Mientras me concentraba en mi rezo, la voz que momentos antes hacia escuchado tan claramente, cada vez comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad y aquella silueta luminosa se hacia menos visible hasta que después de unos instantes desapareció por completo".**_

"_**Pese a la oscuridad en que se encontraba la estancia, se podía apreciar con toda claridad, una estela de aire frió que realmente helaba la carne, por lo que sin pensarlo abandone el sitio de inmediato y rápidamente me encerré con llave en mi habitación donde permanecí hasta el día siguiente cuando mi madre preocupada llamo fuertemente a mi puerta para saber el estado en el que me encontraba, ya que toda la noche me la pase diciendo una y otra vez para mi mismo:"**_

Esto no me paso…no me paso…no vi lo que vi.

"_**Aunque sabía muy bien tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón, que todo lo que había ocurrido era verdad, una verdad de la cual nunca me hubiera gustado enterar incluso hasta el día de hoy".**_

**Continuara…**


End file.
